The Tournament
by BlueLineDoughty
Summary: This is a story similar to my other fan fic. it involves many of the same characters and some new ones as well. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones I have created.
1. Key

Key for words

Hidoi Violent

Yoru night

Kura Dark

Shi Death

Shinde Iru Dead

Shima Island

NikurashiiHatred

Hidoi Yoru Violent Night

Kurai Shi Dark Death

Shinde Iru Shima Island of the Dead

Please give reviews for this story! Dumo Arigato! Ja-Ne! Kitte14


	2. Aggravations

**Aggravations**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE NOT CREATED MYSELF!

"Not funny Tay-Tay!"

Kurai Shi awoke and stretched herself out. It was a beautiful morning in the Carpathian Mountains, but it had been a very long night. The freshly-fallen snow glistened as though diamond fragments had fallen instead. This put Kurai in a slightly better mood, Kurai Shi, being a dragon demon, decided to stretch her beautiful dragon's wings and go for a flight. That would give her time to reflect on her friend's message, given to her not too long ago.

She ran to the edge of the cliff and let out an ear-splitting scream and went back to what Tay-Tay, a fellow demonic teammate on their team Hidoi Yoru, had to say to her last night

Flashback

Kurai, you, me, and the rest of Team Hidoi Yoru are being summoned to the tournament in the East.

Oi! I know our team is world famous, but jeez! Don't these tournament people have anything better to do than bother _us_?

I know, I know. But hey! We get to kick Nadil's rear!

I am so there!

Whoa Kurai! You really hate this guy, don't you?

Da… I do….

Hopefully he won't ask you for your autograph!

Not funny Tay-Tay!

End Flashback

Kurai Shi let the frozen air sweep through her long black hair. She had deep violet blue low-lights and black and blue horns to match. It was hard to tell whether the horns made her appear more beautiful or sinister. Her normally green eyes were a shade of violet as well; the color of frustration. Kurai Shi and Nadil went back far, too far for Kurai's liking. Her cousin and Nadil were, and still are, the greatest of enemies.

Kurai Shi looked down. And on the crystal clear, white mountains, she saw him. Another screech escaped her throat as she flew down to confront him.


	3. Shinde Iru Shima

**Shinde Iru Shima**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE NOT CREATED MYSELF!

"Are you ready for the Great Tournament Kurai?" Nadil sneered at her

"Don't use that familiar tone with me Jerk-off!" Kurai rolled her violet eyes that were now specked with yellow, the color of annoyance. "And, I'm always ready to throw you around like a rag doll."

3 Months Later

"Ah, it's the beautiful Shinde Iru Shima. How wonderful it is to be here!" Nazarra said with heavy sarcasm. She even danced a little number to fit the part. Kurai, Tay-Tay, Katya, and Nekki all busted out laughing at their friends' sarcasm. And she wasn't even done… she clasped her hands together and said, "How considerate of the council to think of us but not think of our lives we have outside of the tournaments!"

"Naz, you are too much sometimes!" Katya said in between snickers.

"Me? Over the top? Never!"

"Alright no more sarcasm. Business time." Tay-Tay said in a very serious tone.

"Kill-joy." Naz muttered than silenced at her friends glare.

"This tournament is a day long and features the best teams to date. I know we were the Queens of Death fifty-five years ago, but new tricks and powers have been learned since then. We need to be on our toes."

"Like this?" Nazarra balanced herself on her very tip-toes and put her head up.

"Sure Naz. Just like that."

"Glad to see you could all make it." They all spun around and glared at the shadow in the wood. "I was afraid of I wasn't going to see my cousin perform at her greatest and in her element too." Lord Lykouleon, the Dragon Lord, stepped out from the shaded woods. "Good to see you Kurai."

"Lykouleon! You made it!!"

"I had to slip past my own security, but yes, I did make it!"

"Fantasmo!" Nazarra screamed.

Tay-Tay stepped in, "Come on all. Our rooms are on the third floor. We face Team Nikurashii tomorrow at first light."

"Love the name." Eyes rolled. "Let's go. We need to be up _before_ the crack of dawn." As the girls of Team Hidoi Yoru parted into their rooms, none of them seemed to be aware of the glowing red eyes or the sadistic grin that parted the demon's face as he watched them turn in for the night.


	4. First Encounters

**First Encounters**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE NOT CREATED MYSELF!

"Wakie Wakie! Eggs and Baco-ie!" Nazarra screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Go away Naz! It's 2:00 in the morning!" A very grumpy Kurai Shi grumbled as she threw her pillow at her alive and annoying alarm. Aka, Nazarra.

"Can't. Tay-Tay's orders." Nazarra said with a little too much pip in her voice as though she had been up for an hour or more and running on two or more cups of coffee. "You're the last one up sleepy head!"

"Who was the first?" Kurai asked annoyed and already knowing the answer.

"Tay-Tay." Nazarra said in a very matter-o-fact tone.

"Knew it." Kurai said rolling over not surprised by her friends' news. Finally, Kurai Shi stretched herself out on the floor where she had been sleeping and rolled up the sleeping bag. She walked into the main breakfast hall to join her friends and team mates.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Tay-Tay said to Kurai, not looking up at her from a paper with the official NYPD logo on it.

"Paper work Tay?" Kurai mumbled at her friend.

"Somewhat. It's a notice from Nazumi-Chan in Rat Squad."

"What do they want?"

"The usual. My badge and my pension."

"What Jerk Monkeys!" Nazarra exclaimed. "They are really after you aren't they?"

Tay-Tay looked up and gave Naz a strange look. "Where has your brain been for the last 50 years? They've been after me since day one!"

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Team Hidoi Yoru. It is an honor to finally meet you." Team Hidoi Yoru spun around to face the eerily unctuous voice. "My name is Jein. I am the captain of Team Nikurashii." The oily- voiced man bowed deep.

"Oh look. Enemy fans." NekoYasha snarled.

"That's an oxy moron Nekki." Katya pointed out to her friend.

"Yeah. I know. But just so as you know something Katya." Nekki said, still glaring in Jein's direction, not trusting him.

"What's that?" Katya asked oblivious.

"You need to put more emphasis on the word: _moron._"

As though thunder had suddenly formed in the hotel, Team Hidoi Yoru busted with laughter.

"Beautiful Nekki!" Nazarra screamed as she howled with laughteriHhgjhg

. Tay-Tay almost got coffee on her notice from Internal Affairs, Orange Juice nearly came out Katya's nose, Kurai Shi thought she would need stitches from laughing so hard, and even Nekki smiled at her own evil and crude joke. The smile got wider at the sight of Jein. His face, which had been pasty white before, was now a deep shade of crimson and was getting darker by the moment. Finally quiet settled once more among the team.

"So that's how Team Hidoi Yoru treats danger is it." Jein hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Yippers Skipper!" Nazarra chirped still snickering. Jein's eyes began to glow at the sarcasm he was being shown. The girls just sat and smiled.

"Your turn Tay-Tay." Kurai Shi said. At this, Tay-Tay lowered her head and when she stood and looked at Jein her eyes were as red as his and her teeth were bared.

A very dark and demonic voice arose from her throat as if you dared challenger then she would bring death, destruction and world wide decadence to both humans and demons alike. "You think your eye trick will work here? Guess what? You're in the big kid's playground now kiddo." Jein's eyes stopped glowing as be backed away from her. His face was now whiter than when he had first come up to them. As Tay-Tay stepped toward him, he stepped back until he tripped backward over a chair and started to run. Tay-Tay went back to normal as she turned to go back to her seat. She flicked some of her sapphire blue hair behind her. Her red eyes weren't glowing anymore and her stance and walk were more relaxed. "Well," she said, looking at her friends, "here we go again."

"Yes." Said Lykouleon from the table next to Hidoi Yoru.

"To the tournament?" Katya asked her sister.

"Yep. To the tournament."

"No. I will not lose my two eldest girls to madness!" A woman's voice that Tay-Tay never wanted to hear again emerged from across the room and was stomping toward them.

"Oh. Get bent Irina!" Tay-Tay snarled. "If this is the best this tournament is going to throw our way, then I take back what I said yesterday. This will be piece of cake." SMACK!

"Don't you sass me Talada! I'm your mother after all."

"Mother." Katya said in a very defensive voice as she stood up to face Irina and prevent Tay- Tay from killing her. "Tay-Tay is of age. We've lived on our own and independently for centuries. We will do as we please." Her tone was as icy as her powers as an apparition. And by the look of Irina's face, it probably hurt as much as though Katya had slapped Irina with a solid ice coating.

"Problem Irina?" Tay-Tay and Katya's father came up behind her mother.

"Maurice! Please talk some sense into your daughters! They are insisting on staying in this cursed tournament! They…" Irina silenced as her husband held up his hand to speak to Tay-Tay and Katya.

"Is this what you want to do? Do you really want to be feared over the world… again? And yes girls; I know about the 100 year era you all went through." He ignored Irina's look of horror at the news that this wasn't the first time her girls had been involved in the demon underground and their cruel forms of entertainment. Tay-Tay and Katya shook their heads. Maurice bowed his head a moment searching for the right words. "Then why are you all here, if not to prove yourselves?"

"We need to get this out of our systems. We all have lives outside these tournaments you know." Tay-Tay stood up straight to face her father.

Again, Maurice searched for the right words to say. Tay-Tay and Katya had always been the defiant ones of the family. The next time he spoke, it was quiet and more directed at his wife then his girls. "Never were they quiet with the simple life they were born into. It was the highest star or bust."

"What are you _saying_!?" Irina shrieked.

"I'm saying," Maurice said calmly. "That, not only are our daughters are of age, they've always aimed for something higher. Irina, I couldn't stop them even if I wanted to. Good luck girls." He said as he lead Irina away from the table as she stared at him in the utmost disbelief of what he had just said to Katya and Tay-Tay.

"ATTENTION TEAM NIKURASHII AND TEAM HIDOI YORU! PLEASE PROCEDE TOWARD THE STADIUM TO THE CENTER OF SHINDE IRU SHIMA. AGAIN: TEAMS NIKURASHII AND HIDOI YORU, TO THE CENTER OF THE ISLAND IN THE STADIUM!"

Team Hidoi Yoru looked at each other as Kurai Shi said. "Here we go again."

"To Team Hidoi Yoru," Nazarra said.

"HIDOI YORU!" the teammates toasted and finished what they were drinking and headed for the door to the hotel.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

__

_**Please Review! Ja-Ne! Kittie14 **_


	5. The Fights Begin

The Fights Begin

"ATTENTION TEAMS NIKURASHII AND TEAM HIDOI YORU! PLEASE PROCEDE TOWARD THE STADIUM TO THE CENTER OF SHINDE IRU SHIMA. AGAIN: TEAMS NIKURASHII AND HIDOI YORU, TO THE CENTER OF THE ISLAND IN THE STADIUM!"

Team Hidoi Yoru looked at each other as Kurai Shi said. "Here we go again."

"To Team Hidoi Yoru," Nazarra said.

"HIDOI YORU!" the teammates toasted and finished what they were drinking and headed for the door to the hotel.

The doors of the stadium opened to reveal an impressive stage where the fights were to take place.

"WELCOME TEAMS NIKURASHI AND HIDOI YORU! WILL JEIN AND TALADA MEET IN THE CENTER OF THE PLATFORM TO DISCUSS THE RULES OF THE FIGHTS?!" Jein approached the ring, face pale, remembering his encounter with the Ice Apparition. The referee, a bat looking woman, met them in the center. Tay-Tay was the first to speak: "Anything goes. One fighter will go at a time."

Jein simply nodded his head to these rules. At this Tay-Tay spun on her heel and began to walk back to her team. Jein did the same. The ref faced the crowd and declared: LET THE CHAMPIONS TOURNAMENT BEGIN! WILL ONE FIGHTER FROM EACH TEAM STEP INTO THE RING TO BEGIN THE FIGHT?" First was a cocky looking fellow juggling fire balls.

"What do you say we fight fire with fire?" Kurai smirked at Nazarra.

Naz blinked. "Are you sure you aren't telepathic?" she grinned at her cousin and stepped into the ring.

"FIGHT ONE! NAZARRA verses ONI BAKA!"

"My, my. What a disappointment. I ask for a fighter and they give me a woman."

"Well I can say I'm equally disappointed. I also asked for a fighter and they give me a sexist clown with the manners of a wild hog." Naz smirked. Mind games were her one of greatest weapons. A fire ball as big as Naz's head came toward her. With the blink of an eye, she was gone… or was she? She reappeared behind Oni Baka and whispered; "Amateur." He spun around to get her with a direct hit. 'HOW DID I MISS? SHE WAS RIGHT THERE!" Nazarra was now examining her nails and their sharpness. She looked over at Oni Baka and smiled sweetly. So he swung again and again at lightning speed for the next ten or so minutes until he heard…

"HEY! YOU ALL IN THE MOOD FOR MEXICAN FOOD TONIGHT, CAUSE I GOT AN UNKNOWN CRAVING FOR MEXICAN FOOD."

"HOW DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT? I WAS SURE I HAD HIT YOU!" Nazarra looked over; "Hmm? Do what? All I'm doing is moving to the side. And you looked like you were having so much fun. But I guess you have a point. Playtime's over!" At these words, Nazarra eyes opened wide and began to glow slightly. Fire erupted from no where and began to levitate her. She raised her hand and backhanded the air sending a wall of fire that covered the ring, and swept across Oni Baka. Before he could conjure a fire ball of his own, Nazarra had sent a massive Fire Tornado straight at him. It picked him and flew him out of the stadium. At this Nazarra's feet retouched land.

"WINNER! NAZARRA!" and the crowd cheered. Next to step up was a demon named Tsuchí. He used anything solid as a weapon. Not a problem for Katya. She knocked him out the first hit with her famous Icy Tornado Ally.

"NEXT UP, NEKOYASHA verses KÍNU CHI!"

"No problem!" Said Nekki, as she stepped into the ring. "Silk blood huh? I'll show you bloodshed." Nekki waited for the ref's mark. As the whistle blew, Nekki leapt into the air and elongated her razor sharp claws. She then began to spin faster and faster Kínu Chi wasn't about to go down without a fight however he began to shoot poisonous barbs straight at Nekki without her knowledge, one struck her left arm. But the poison affected her ability to strike a deadly blow. She only managed to stun him long enough for him to go down for a ten count. Last to fight, as he refused to face off with Tay-Tay, was Jein and Kurai Shi. Bad move.

"KURAI SHI verses JEIN! FIGHT!" Jein got out an odd looking weapon that resembled a spade, but not quite. Kurai Spread her wings and took flight. A loud scream escaped her in an attempt to stun Jein. It worked. She flew down claws out and glowing with dark flames. Jein swung around to strike her and she dodged, but not fast enough. She hovered in mid-air and wiped her neck and looked at her hand now painted with her ocean colored blood. She blinked and glared in Jein's direction. Her black hair now had blood red streaks in it. Her whole appearance changed. In addition to her hair, her horns became a mixture of black and red. Her green eyes turned black, her face more white, and her fangs elongated. Jein's face had no trace of color in it. Kurai screamed a super sonic sound that demons heard for miles. Kurai headed for the top of the stadium and headed back down her eyes filled with hatred. She hit him so hard there was nothing but a creator in the middle of the stadium.

"WINNER! KURAI SHI!" The ref called. A man then steeped into the ring.

"TALADA! Time to settle the score. Once and for all." The team of girls looked at Tay-Tay as pure hatred filed her frozen figure. She glared across the stadium. Nazarra followed her friend's gaze and soon Naz's face was filled with the same utter hatred. Soon the air around the whole team was thick with the purest loathing as a tall, heavily built man strode on to the stage. "Nice to see you could make it Tay." He hissed venomously. Tay-Tay said nothing. She merely smiled the most demonic smile and laughed so maliciously that the whole crowd seemed to flinch. Still grinning, Tay-Tay made her way onto the platform to face a man she believed to be dead for more than 55 years. Mayònaka Osu.


End file.
